


Blame It On The Rain

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Takarazuka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magee on her way home finds sort of sad Toshi and tries to comfort her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Seijou Kaito > Magee  
> Uzuki Hayate > Toshi

After a successful show Magee left the theater as usual. It was raining outside, but gladly she had an umbrella with her and so the rain didn’t matter at all. Normally she would have left the theater to the right side, but this time she went to the left because she found a new shortcut recently, it went right through the nearest park.  
While she was walking down the sidewalk the rain became a little harder and she decided to speed up just a bit. The streets were full with water and the tall woman needed to take steps carefully or else she would have stepped into a puddle. When she crossed the last street and entered the park she saw a few people running through the rain, because they forgot their umbrellas, others who were walking slowly, enjoying the cold air that the rain caused. After all it was a hot summer again.  
Magee smiled a bit and slowed down; somehow the park was too precious to just skip it in a hurry. After a few further steps she noticed that someone was sitting under a shelter close to a pond. She blinked and tried to look closer, it was hard because the rain was taking away her good eyesight. But that person seemed quite familiar to her, also that bag that was standing next to her…  
Magee’s smile became very wide when she recognized the person at last – it was Toshi, sitting all alone under that shelter and stared at the pond. The tall woman speeded up and when she finally arrived under that little hiding spot, she closed her umbrella and tapped slightly on Toshi’s shoulder. The girl apparently didn’t notice her right away, because she nearly fell off from the seat she was on. Anxious she turned her face back and saw Magee standing there.  
“God, don’t shock me like that!” She laughed quietly, but right after that her smile died on the spot and she turned her head back to the ground.  
Magee was reflecting the smile but she was confused when Toshi suddenly turned her face away again.  
“Hey, is something wrong?” She asked curiously and took a few steps to circulate the other girl and see her face again.  
It was full of sorrow and a gleam of sadness. In her hands she held her mobile phone; if you could say ‘hold’ because she was nearly smashing it with the strength of her muscles. The elder crouched down, but Toshi turned her face away again, not able to show her eyes which were filled with tears at once. Magee reached out with her hand and placed it on the younger’s arm, then she realized how wet her shirt was and that also water was dripping from her hair. She must have been caught by the rain after she left the theater. Still, Magee wondered what was wrong, because during the show Toshi seemed happy like always, not any small bite of sadness.  
“Did something happen?” She tried again with a lower voice and stroked across the younger actresses arm.  
The other didn’t answer first, just stared blank to the ground in front of her and kneaded the phone in her hands some more. After a few moments of silence Toshi slightly nodded and some tears were running down her cheek.  
“Do you wanna speak about it?” The elder asked further, continued to stroke across Toshi’s arm and tried to make her feel better with it.  
But the younger actress didn’t answer again, they were just sitting there in silence for a few moments, Magee lowered her head and fixed the ground as well, still with her hand on Toshi’s arm, at least she calmed down a bit. But then the other raised her voice suddenly.  
“I… I got left.” She just said and the elder raised her head again, also her eyebrows and tried to think of a clever answer, but she didn’t know what Toshi meant with it.  
“You got… left?” The taller woman just asked in confusion and tried to find the gaze of Toshi’s eyes, but she turned her face away, nodded slightly again.  
Magee didn’t dare to ask further, it felt uncomfortable and she felt how Toshi was ashamed herself. So another few moments passed by until the younger got herself together again, took a deep breath and faced Magee again.  
“I got left by the person I loved… or still love.” She sobbed quietly and dragged her mobile phone closer to her chest, but a few seconds later let it fell down in her lap.  
“She just called me when I was about to go home and… and since then I’m sitting here and waiting for that nightmare to be over…”  
Magee listened carefully to her words, but she didn’t just hear sadness and sorrow, there was still a slightly bit of hope in Toshi’s voice that it was just a bad dream and will be over soon. But the elder just sighed toneless and put her hand on Toshi’s. Reality could be so harsh.  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” She ran out of words for the moment and just squeezed the hands of the younger woman until the latter looked at Magee again.  
“Tell me, it’s not over.” She spoke whispery and hardly could hide new tears.  
But just a second later she turned her look away again and caught the pond in front of her, the raindrops were still hitting the water surface; everything they could hear was the pouring of the drops around them.  
“I guess it is… over.” The younger stated, more for herself than for Magee, closed her eyes and let her head fell down, now the tears were running shamelessly over her cheeks, covering all of her face.  
“Hey, Toshi, calm down.” Magee tried, hopped a bit closer to the younger woman and found again her arm with her warm hand.  
“I guess you just need distraction now.” The elder smiled slightly to make Toshi feel less bad; the latter turned her gaze to Magee and at least stopped crying that hard.  
“How do you mean?” She asked with a sobbing voice.  
Magee took the chance and stood up, looked around and recognized the rain which was getting worse again. She hated this time of the year; it was just raining all day long.  
“I mean… you should do something to feel better again. Like…” The taller woman looked up to the ceiling of the shelter and thought of some possibilities, but just one came into her mind.  
“Like having a nice cup of hot tea. It also helps you to warm up again, you are also soaking wet, you should instantly change your clothes when you get home.” Now she sounded like her mother, but she just didn’t want Toshi to get a cold, especially not in this season.  
Toshi looked up and sniffled. The tears were gone for now, but still she held her mobile with force in her hands.  
“You might be right.” Then she smiled, just a tiny bit, but it was enough for Magee to know that she could help her at least.  
And that made her smile even wider also. The younger one stood slowly up and finally let that mobile slid back into her pocket. With the hand on her bag, she took a final look at the pond and then at Magee again.  
“Thank you.” She just said and was about to leave the place, but the elder stopped her.  
“Hey, wait.” Toshi turned herself around and gave Magee sort of a confused look.  
“I… have an umbrella with me.” The taller showed the little tool to Toshi and grinned, felt a bit overwhelmed suddenly.  
“Would you mind, if I could ask you to have tea with me? I could also give you dry clothes for changing.” Magee didn’t notice how her voice was getting quieter with every bit she was saying, but Toshi just laughed low.  
“Yes. I would love to have tea with you.” The younger answered; Magee just instantly smiled again and also started to walk.  
“Alright. Let’s go then.” The taller opened her umbrella as soon as they left the shelter and held it up for Toshi, who was following her to her home. 

And Toshi had one of the funniest evenings ever, so her broken heart was fixed pretty fast.


End file.
